


drag me head first

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fire, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, business partners to lovers, so canon, that's always guaranteed with them, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: “Thinking about how fun doing inventory will be tomorrow?” Patrick teases, voice soft but firm.David looks up and his eyes immediately latch onto the shine of Patrick’s lips as he pulls his own bottle away from his face, finishing a sip. His tongue darts out a second later, quickly swiping up the remnants on his skin, and David nearly implodes on the spot.“You’re funny,” he replies a beat too late, wincing at his own awkwardness.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	drag me head first

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from fearless by taylor swift
> 
> inspired by [this post](https://catchymemes.com/post/187988963994)

Leaned back in the extra lawn chair–which he had to cough up $5 to Roland for–David watches as Alexis flirts mercilessly with Stevie, hands constantly touching her shoulders and arms. The fire shoots sparks into the air in front of them and their bodies are shadowed from the bright flames. Their silhouettes lean toward each other constantly, as if connected by an invisible string. 

David lifts his eyes to the night sky after a few seconds, familiar jealousy burning in his chest. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but it had been clear to anyone with eyes that it would happen. They started out as reluctant friends, and for a while David never thought they’d click, but here they are. 

And here he is, still painfully single, despite his infinitely charming and flirtatious business partner who he is totally and irreversibly in love with sitting next to him, tipsy and pink-cheeked. David can just barely see him from the corner of his eye. His hair has grown out a lot in the year he’s been here, and his curls are starting to fall across his forehead. They make his eyes warmer, somehow, and it takes all of David’s willpower not to stare constantly. 

David drains his fifth beer of the night, gaze still mostly focused on the stars above. He’d never seen anything like this in New York. It was impossible with all of the light pollution. When he first got here there was nothing charming about this place, but he quickly became enchanted with the nighttime view. He used to flop down a few feet from the motel door–far enough away to avoid the moths that hovered around the lights–and stare up, allowing his thoughts to drift as the stars flickered above him. A few months ago Stevie even set out a special chair for him to sit on, though she still insists she had nothing to do with it.

David sighs, rolling his eyes and setting the empty beer bottle on the ground beside the others.

“Thinking about how fun doing inventory will be tomorrow?” Patrick teases, voice soft but firm. 

David looks up and his eyes immediately latch onto the shine of Patrick’s lips as he pulls his own bottle away from his face, finishing a sip. His tongue darts out a second later, quickly swiping up the remnants on his skin, and David nearly implodes on the spot. 

“You’re funny,” he replies a beat too late, wincing at his own awkwardness. “I was just–” except he can’t really tell Patrick that he was looking up at the stars and pouting about the fact that the sight of his sister and best friend being happy just makes him angry that he isn’t “–cold. I’m cold.” 

On autopilot, he stands from his chair and shuffles over, squeezing into Patrick’s side on his lawn chair. His entire body is screaming in disbelief as he settles in, arms curled to his chest and head resting against Patrick’s shoulder. He’s not in an easy position to see his partner’s face, and he’s sure as hell not going out of his way to look now. Instead, he waits. He tries to take in Patrick’s body language, feel for tension or discomfort. 

Patrick’s chest expands, pulling in a deep breath before he says, “I got this.” 

And then he’s sliding from the chair, disappearing as quickly as David came. He nearly topples over into the empty space, mouth falling open in surprise, and watches as Patrick begins collecting all the extra wood they’d gathered earlier for the bonfire. Instead of throwing it on the already-existent fire, though, he brings it back toward the chair, only stopping a short distance away before dropping it back down. He doesn’t even stop when their pre-collection runs out, instead moving toward the edge of the back clearing and coming back with more armfulls. 

David just watches, completely gobsmacked, as the pile grows bigger and bigger. Minutes pass, the pile grows, and he cannot fucking BELIEVE Patrick is so clueless. He watches as he eventually drops to the ground and begins assembling the wood meticulously, watches as he dumps alcohol on it, watches as he lights it.

Watches as he smiles triumphantly, hands on his hips and lit up by the huge burst of flames that engulf his creation, then sits in the lawn chair David was in before instead of coming back to his original spot. 

And really, David is too fucking drunk to handle this right now. He can handle pining. He’s pined over hundreds of people before. But this is just next-level stupid. 

His hands are pressed to his mouth, but they do nothing to mask the frustration on his face. His eyebrows are basically touching his hairline, and he stares at Patrick wordlessly until he finally turns from the new fire, head tilting in confusion when he notes David’s demeanor. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

David almost laughs. 

“Um, you just built a second fire,” he says, gesturing to the flames before rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, already feeling overheated. 

Patrick’s proud smile drops. David wants to facepalm. 

“You said you were cold.” 

“Yes, and your response was to get up and build a  _ second fire _ .” 

Patrick stares at him blankly, clearly completely lost, and David shakes his head. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” he breathes out, and he can’t even blame his actions on the beer when he stands up, because he’s perfectly steady, perfectly aware of what he’s about to do. 

Walking over to his previous chair, he sits on the edge, meeting Patrick’s widened eyes, and leans in. His fingers cup his cheek as their lips meet, silver rings pressing to flushed skin. It’s softness and smiles and sighs when he pulls back a moment later, and this time when his eyes drop to Patrick’s lips they’re wet because of  _ him _ , and that’s a lot of information to handle when you’re several beers in and nearly dying of a heart attack over kissing the guy you’re in love with for the first time. 

“So I take it you weren’t actually cold?” Patrick asks after a moment, clearing his throat in that adorable way he does when he can’t decide whether to tease or be genuine. 

“Oh my god,” David repeats, leaning back in. 

* * *

Later, when the girls have gone to bed and it’s just the two of them, David locks their fingers together and leads them over to his special chair. This time Patrick encourages him to sit in his lap, pulling him in by the waist and hooking his chin on his shoulder. His fingers tap unknown patterns against David’s torso, and a crooked smile slants across his face, pride and love battling openly. 

“Has Stevie at least admitted to  _ you _ that she put this chair out for me?” David whispers after a bit, heart too overwhelmed to accept the comfortable silence they’ve fallen into. 

Patrick hums, and there’s something about the noise that makes David lean back to look at him. He finds wide eyes and a light blush, and he raises his eyebrows. 

“No,” Patrick says, lips pressed together sheepishly, “because she didn’t. I did.” 

David can’t even breathe, let alone respond to that. 

Instead, he leans their foreheads together, closing his eyes and allowing a full smile to light up the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @patrickbrewcr on tumblr and twitter 💜


End file.
